A Dark Knight
by BurtonWannaBe
Summary: This a long poem about Sakuno and Ryoma. Rated just in case.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own POT._**

_This is just a little poem I did after reading Edger Alen Poe, so the ryming sucks and it's just long. R & R please._

**A Dark Knight**

The heart shall burn in Hell's fire,

At the pass of sinful desire.

Leaving her with tears and rain rolling down,

Praying for enough to drown.

Wishing for the end to come,

Knowing that it can't be undone.

Laying thoughtless in the bleak night,

Unaware of her young saving knight.

Not caring for his thought,

Or to where for her he sought.

Picking her up, gentle as best,

He left, holding her to his chest.

Sheltering her from the rain,

Hurrying through with out strain.

Running faster he went,

In every way, the water he sent.

Running through clear and white double doors,

He stood shouting, with water dropping to the floor.

People in white rushed around,

But to her was no sound.

Slowly the world faded to black,

Then someone shouted, "Come back!

Do not leave me, do you hear?

I need to have you near."

The voice was familiar to her ears,

One she heard often throughout the years.

It was him, her prince and saving knight.

His voice, to her, a beaconing light.

It was so deep and mesmerizing.

And to her always hypnotizing.

Slowly, she felt, she was put down,

Upon a sheet as white as a bridle gown.

With the grip of her hand, she was rolled away,

With each turn she began to sway.

Trying to open her eyes to see the way,

Hoping that her knight would stay.

Opening them she saw his face,

But on his mouth a frown was in place.

His beautiful eyes held much anger and sorrow,

Showing a sight scarier than Sleepy Hallow.

He saw her sorrowful red-brown eyes,

Looking at him as if to say her good-byes.

His hand held onto hers tighter,

Her open eyes made his heart lighter.

He was aware of the nurse and doctor talking,

But his golden eyes never moved from hers while walking.

To him she was beautiful and would always be,

As shining and happy as the moving sea.

Seeing her in such a painful way,

His heart ached, forcing him to stay.

He wanted to get out,

And search for the one about.

To find the one who did this,

And strike without a miss.

He wanted revenge for her,

To make what happened a blur.

When he saw her laying in the alley,

He didn't allow himself to dally

Picking her up from her bloody pool,

He ran, shielding her from the wind so cool.

Seeing her cloths so torn and shredded,

And bloody and wet with her eyes leaded.

Her school top was slashed,

Showing her skin so gashed.

The skirt was torn at an angle and on her hips hanging.

And her long legs looked like they had a bad banging.

The brown hair was down and tangled,

On her face the cuts and burses mangled.

His heart at once began to ach,

So much it was about to break.

"Step back, sir, you must wait." Said the doc.

They went through double doors that swung like a clock.

The prince stopped and stood staring,

His beating heart blaring.

He couldn't be with her,

Be her saving lure.

He closed his eyes to the tears,

Afraid to show his fears.

He took a breath to calm his tone,

While turning to search for a phone.

Making the call to 'her' was no ease,

He knew she fell to her knees.

With the task done,

The time seemed not to run.

But hours came and went,

Helping offers made but away them he sent.

Years and years it felt,

But almost like the pain of a swinging belt.

'She' came and began to pace,

Moving with much haste.

Others came, the whole team,

People to help keep down the scream.

The hyperactive acrobat.

The one strong enough to break a bat.

The one whose second-in-command.

The one with much data planed.

The one wit closed eyes and always a smile.

The one whose personality changes a while.

The snake that's always alone.

And the captain with his 'zone'.

Quiet in the room they all sat,

The youngest feeling like a caged cat.

Going from pacing to sitting,

Afraid of Death's bidding.

Finally the doctor came through the door,

While looking at the tiled floor.

They crowded around him for a while,

Looking up he nodded and gave a smile.

They let their breath out in a long sigh,

They could tell it was no lie.

"She is resting quietly." He said.

"But only one is allowed near the bed."

When he turned to speak to a nurse,

The acrobat let out a soft curse.

"So who will get to go in?"

They all turned to where the prince had been.

He was just walking toward the door,

His feet soundless on the floor.

The others just shook their heads,

As he sat near the bed.

"Sakuno," her name came out as a whispered plea.

His hand found her hair, her wavy brown sea.  
She was very pale,

Much like a finger nail.

Her eyes were closed in a sleep.

He prayed that it was healing and deep.

Tears were shimmering in his eyes.

He let them fall, along with the whys.

"I'm so very sorry." His tears fell on her face,

Flowing down her cheek, leaving a trail to trace.

"This shouldn't have happened to you.

I should have protected you."

He closed his eyes to his sin he knew.

Through the window, softly the wind blew.

"I've always been there for you,

But this time I failed you, too.

You mean so much to me,

More then you could see.

I wish I could have been there,

My heart is now beginning to wear."

"Ryoma," it was a soft whispered sigh.

And the happy tone told no lie.

She was awake and aware,

But he was only seen through her stare.

"You saved me from the pain,

And sheltered me through the rain."

Her voice was soft and husky,

Her eyes smooth but musky.

"You saved me when I needed you,

You did everything you could do.

For that I give my heart to you,

But also, because I'm in love with you, too."

He beating heart stopped.

His lungs, for air, fought.

He couldn't even think,

All he could do was blink.

Then he let off a smile,

And stood quiet for a while.

"I couldn't think of what to do,

But I'll tell you, I love you, too."

He lowered his head so not to miss.

And this story ends with a deep kiss.


End file.
